


Wanks on a Plane

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Fantasy, unrealistic sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris will be in his bunk.  Or the men's room.  He's not picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanks on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> A guy at work was talking about how hot he thought this would be. I showed him with the warning that he should NEVER go looking for Goldeneye fanfic on his own.

Once the plane was safely in the air -- and Janus had finished reading him the riot act -- Boris Grishenko retreated to the small bathroom in the back of the cabin, better to let Janus and Xenia discuss their plans.

It was too bad that Janus had let Natalya get away. He would have liked to have her here.

He would have liked to see her with Xenia.

He let himself play with the fantasy. Natalya, brought in, her hands cuffed behind her, making her breasts stick out, pressing against the buttons of her blouse.

Xenia ran her gloved hand down Natalya's shirt, then back up. Caressed her throat.

Boris unzipped his jeans, slipped his hand down inside his briefs, as in his imagination, Xenia took a switchblade and cut the buttons off Natalya's shirt. Then Xenia brought the knife back, and slit open Natalya's bra, letting her breasts pop free.

He'd spent the past two years imagining Natalya's breasts; he could easily bring them to mind now. Large enough to fill his hands -- or Xenia's -- and topped with pert pink nipples. Now, in his fantasy, Xenia dropped her mouth to Natalya's left breast. Her other hand, in its leather glove, slipped over the right, rolling the nipple between her fingers as she circled the left with her tongue. Natalya let out a moan, and tilted her head back.

He could draw this out for hours, but he was sooner or later someone would wonder where he was. So Xenia cut through Natalya's skirt -- in the fantasy, she wasn't wearing any underwear. A bed appeared from nowhere, and Xenia pushed Natalya back onto it, nudged her legs apart, and slid two black-gloved fingers into her pussy.

Natalya let out a strangled cry, and arched up on the bed. "More. Please ... " And Xenia shoved her whole hand up into her, thrusting in time with Boris's hand on his cock. And then she screamed and Boris groaned and someone pounded on the door.


End file.
